All Signs Point South
by Arial
Summary: All Signs are pointing South.....


All Signs Point South Title: All Signs Point South  
Part: 1/?  
Written by: Arial (Arialflip@aol.com)  
Disclaimer: Their not mine. How many ways can you say it? yea Kevin Williamson is gone and all, but still. Don't sue. I am broke.  
Author's Note: I just started this after the summer before and into the third season. jsut used what i knew of what happened during the summer and worked with it. 

Dawson ran up to his room and plopped his bag down on his bed. He turned and look around at his room. Yup, looked the same as he left it. Same posters on the wall, same tv, and same movies, same ET doll. But many things were different. Dawson had had plenty of time to think this summer and things were gonna change, more then they already had. He had done some growing up this past summer and had taken a different look on the world.  
Dawson looked over at his window and thought about all the memories that window brought back. He quickly pushed them away. He'd have to talk to Joey eventually……he wasn't sure when but sooner or later he knew he and Joey would have to talk.   
Dawson laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling as he thought about what had happened during the summer. He had written another script this summer. This one was better then anything he had written before and he knew it. He had some insperation over the summer while he was helping his Mom one evening. Just came from nowhere out of the blue.   
It was a story about a bunch of Seniors in high School who decided to leave town for their summer vacation. He wasn't totally finished yet but it was a cool plot and he thought it was one of his better scripts. He was tired and tomorrow would be a new day. his first day of school. Dawson didn't want to go back. Who would? Dawson thought to himself as he kept staring at his ceiling. One thing was for sure, as much as he was upset by her, he missed Joey........

**********  
Pacey rolled over and looked at the clock. 12:30........Andie was supposed to call him before 10. So he waited and waited, 10 came, then 11 and then now it was 12 and chances are she wouldn't be calling this late. Pacey turned back on his side and looked at his white wall. Why didn't she call? He needed to go to sleep though and he knew it. He'd have to get up early to go to school the next day. Yippee, his fav bunch of gossipping school goers should be there the next day to begin his Junior year the same way he had beggan his sophmore.   
Pacey could do without first days. He absolutely hated them, never knowing if he would know anyone in his class or where he was going to sit or anything was horrible. And he had hoped his girlfriend Andie would be back to begin the new school year with him, but she couldn't. Her recovery was going slower then expected and it seamd she would have to stay there longer then normal. She had given him a call yesterday from her new home. she had just moved there before school started with her father. They now stayed in Florida near the best care center in the United States. She was supposed to call him again tonight to give him details about what was going on there but she hadn't called, leaving Pacey bored and depressed.... 

*******

Jenn got up early the next morning and find the coolest outfit she could. Personally she couldn't stand the first day of school but the least she could do was look good. She thought back to last year when she came to capeside. All she had wanted then was to fit in. To not be lonely. Well that would change now, at least she had Jack living with her right now, and he at least didn't make her feel lonely.   
"Jennifer Telephone!" Grams yelled from the first floor interupting Jen's thoughts. Who could that be Jen thouught as she walked out into the hallway and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Jen asked tentavly in the phone.  
"Jen? Hello? This is Amy" the girl on the other side replied quietly, almost whispering.  
"Amy? Hey How have you been?" Jen asked almost happy to hear a friendly voice of one of her old friends from NY. Amy had been one of the ones who had hung out with Jen and actually kept in touch with her when she came to Capeside for a while.  
"Jen, I'm in trouble"  
"What? What's going on?" Jen asked in to the phone.  
"He's found me again. I don't know what to do. He could be here any minute Jen. I'm so scared" Amy said with tears in her eyes.  
"He's back?" Jen said questioningly, "but the police...."  
"He's gotten away. He's back to get me jen. I don't know what to do, or where to go..." Amy cried.  
"Go to the police.."  
"I can't Jen. He'll get me I know he will. What can I do?" Amy went off. Jen could tell she was terrified.  
"You can come here, Amy..."  
"How will I get there? I can't leave Jen. He'll get me. I'm so scared he will get me. Him or one of his friends....." Amy criend into the phone. "i've called everywhere adn no one can help me Jen"  
"Jen can you come get me out of here. Please I need you to get me out"  
"Don't move. We'll figure something out" Jen said. "Promise me you won't move Amy. Stay where you are and if anything happens then call me. You got it. Will you be alright until I can figure something out?" a small yes was cried into the phone and Jen and Amy said there goodbyes. Jen hurried out the dorr to walk to school. What was she going to do?   
When Amy was little her parents split up, her mother remarried but her father never did. Her mother married a very abusve man who eventually would cause much tragedy in her family. He was arested before Jen left NY but he must be out of jail now. Jen had seen how bad her step father could get and knew how important it was for Jen to get out of Florida as fast as possible. it looked like the only way was that Jen would have to go get her.  
Jen looked at Jack who had been silent the whole walk to the school. She needed to do this, no matter what, the quetion was...would she have company? 

*********

Joey looked at the front of the school before she walked into the front door. It had been three monthes since she had been here and so much had happened. The Icehouse had burn down leaving Joey and her family without a job and no money to rebuild it. Insurance paid for a little of it but not enough. Joey had spent the whole summer doing odd jobs all over Capeside. she had donne everything from painting wallsand washing cars but she was as broke as ever.  
She hadn't seen Dawson all summer and had avoided his house at every turn. Jack had told her he had gone with his mother to Philidelphia for the summer which was a huge relief for Joey. She wasn't ready for the confrontation she knew Dawson would bring on. He cared about her too much and she knew it. Maybe it had been a mistake to tell him she'd never forgive him.....she didn't knew. AAll she knew was thinking about the situation eat up her insides.  
Joey walked into her first period and sat down. It was going to be a long day. 

*******

Pacey came into his first class and was glad to see Jen sitting by herself in the back. He glided over and plopped into the seat right next to her.   
"Hey Jen" he said as he sat down.  
"Hey," Jen said sadly.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"   
"Oh nothin Pacey"  
"I know that look Jen, I've had it many times and that look says, Pacey I have a problem." Pacey said while leaning back in his chair.  
"Well," she started reluctantly. "My friend called me this morning. She needs someone to go get her in Florida. I;'m so scared Pacey she's in big trouble and someone needs to help her. I don't want to go alone but...."  
"Well, that's easy Jen, I'll go with you" Pacey said, jumping at the chance to go to Florida to see Andie.  
"Pacey i can't ask you to..."  
"It's ok Jen I want to go. I can go see Andie" He whispered quietly. Jen looked back at her paper. She could see now she wouldn't be alone.  
"Ok, fine. i want to leave as soon as possible. Does tomorrow morning sound good? You don't mind ditching school do you?"  
"No problem. I'll be there. And I'll bring the ride. Meet me infront of the Creek tomorrow morning then. K Jen?"  
"Fine" She breathed a sign or relief and sloutched in her chair. At least she could do something now.

**********

Bessie took a deep breath in for the doctor.   
"Yup," the doctor said confirming her condition. "I suggest you stay in the hospital for at least a week. i want to keep an eye on this. it may not be too good for you or the baby."  
"The what?!" Bessie asked in a surprised voice.  
"The baby. you mean you didn't know?"  
"Not Really!"  
"Do you have any family we can call?" 

"Hello?"  
"Joey? This is Bessie....I have some problems........"

*********

Pacey drove up to the creek dock where he said he'd meet Jen. he looked around. Looked pretty deserted for this early in the morning. He walked down the steps and thought he heard some kind of noise. He looked around and saw Joey sitting at the end of the dock crying.  
"Joey what's wrong?" Pacey asked. The wated was a deep blue color this early and Pacey took a notice of it. Joey looked up.  
"Oh, It's nothing" She said and quickly whiped the tears away.  
"Come on Joe... You can tell me."  
"Joey looked up at Pacey and then sighed.  
"Bessie's Sick. and Pregneat."  
"What?"  
"She was suppose to make the run to Florida this week. We get 700$ for making the run once every two weeks and she can't make it. So we're pennyless. She's got some form of lung problem the doctor says. She has to stay in the hospital."  
"Well why don't you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Make the run?" Pacey said.  
"Don't be dumb Pacey, how could I possibly make the run? I can't drive, and how'd i get to Florida?"  
"Well me and Jen are going down to Florida. why don't you go home and get your stuff and We'll come pick you up and take you."  
"Joey looked at him shocked for a minute"  
"Wait, why are you going to Florida?"  
"long Story and i'll tell you on the way come on!" Joey looked at him for a few minutes and then got up and ran off.  
"Thank you Pace" She screamed while runing off to grab the stuff she needed.  
Pacey sat there for a while. A long while. He had nothing to do and it was getting kind of late. Where was Jen? Pacey decided maybe he should drive to Jen's and get her there instead. Pacey got in his car and drove over the jen's house and knocked on the door. Jen quickly cam to the door.  
"Pacey, I told you I'd meet you at the dock."  
"Look at the time. You said we'd meet there an hour ago."  
"Sorry bout that. Grams has been on my case this morning."  
Jen quietly shut the door and walked out and picked up her already packed bag on the porch.   
"Let's go" She said while lugging her bag. Pacey climbed into the drivers seat just as an extra hand helped Jen pick up her bag.  
"Hey guys," Dawson said. Where are ya going?   
"uh...well....." Jen stutered.  
"Florida" Pacey said confidently. Dawson stood wide eyed at the two of them.  
"Huh?"  
"We're going to florida," Pacey repeated.  
"Why?"  
"Stuff to do, now we need to get out of here if we don't want to get caught so bye!" Jen said a little coldly.  
"Wait!, Can i go" Dawson said quietly.  
"huh?" Pacey asked?  
"Can I go?" Jen gave Pacey a puzzling look. Then a look that said whatever. Pacey looked down.  
"Joey's coming too." Jenn was the one who looked surprised this time.   
"Come on Dawson. I guess we'll hear your story in the car." Dawson hopped in and slid over.  
"Ok, Dawson, start talking......"  


* * *

Ok guys. Do you like it? Just curious. Any comments will be much appriciated...good or bad. Thanx 

[][1] [][2]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/tv/dcfanfic/dawjoey.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/tv/dcfanfic/



End file.
